ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouran Host Club
The Ouran Host Club (also known as the Ouran High School Host Club) is an independently functioning high school club co-founded by Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. The club is located in Music Room #3 of the high school building of Ouran Academy. Background Prior to the establishment of the club, many of its members were considered misfits of sorts; however, as time progressed, the members of the club skyrocketed in terms of popularity among their peers, especially the girls. The club was created with the sole purpose and vow of entertaining and pleasing all who visit the club regardless of the person's background or preferences. However, Kyoya acknowledges that the hosts' professional networks benefit greatly from one another and that they all planned to utilize this since the beginning. Female customers are called "princesses," and male guests like Kasanoda are allowed. Guests are expected to mind their manners, and those who cross the line, like Ayanokoji, are banned from future activities. The Host Club usually holds a fundraiser each season of the school year for publicity. The club also sells seasonal photo albums of each hosts (made with pictures collected by Kyoya's spycams) and auctioning off the hosts' belongings. Due to the fact that the Host Club is an independently managed club, all profits go directly back into the club's budget for future club events, as well as practical uses. Each host collects points based on how much profit they reel in. Kyoya and Tamaki take the club's reputation seriously at all times. Kyoya sends each girl a bouquet when the club's beach trip is ruined by bullies, and he quietly asks the customers to leave when the twins tell their story about their burglar maid. Tamaki also scolds the twins for not acting like hosts when they get in a fake fight in the cafeteria. The Host Club is the only school club that fits into neither the sports nor cultural sector. The club also has no faculty advisor. When Tamaki first suggested his club idea to Kyoya, Kyoya remarked that such an odd club had the potential to be brilliant if managed correctly. When they win the rights to the central salon for the school festival in Chapter 24, Kyoya is pleased that the club will be recorded in school history. Club Activities The Hosts usually have a theme and different club activities each day. The Hosts have different "types" and "techniques" to entertain their guests, the most typical of which is cosplay and hosting a tea-and-conversation service, though tea-and-flirting is preferred by its guests. The Club also has an active website where updates about events, photos and online auctions may be viewed. A members-only blog is run by Kyoya, and its exclusive information is not available to anyone else, even the school newspaper. An example of an auction item is Haruhi's mechanical pencil as mentioned in the anime episode, "A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy." Guests sign up for a time slot with their designated hosts. Based on availability, they can either sign up as a group or for one-on-one time. As seen in the Chapter 68 orienteering rally, regular customers actually learn quite a lot about fine art and Japanese history by attending. The club primarily caters to the high school sector of Ouran Academy, but there are hosts in other grades. For example, Shiro, an elementary student, is an honorary host, the twins started hosting during their last year of middle school, and Honey and Mori host regularly even after attending Ouran Universitiy. The club meets every day after school for two hours, but only one hour is spent entertaining guests. The rest of the time is spent setting up, cleaning, and planning activities. Yuzuha Hitachiin provides most of their costumes. Toru Suzushima's family company provides their china sets. Roses are the basic motif of the club; each member has a designated rose color and hands them out freely to customers. Hosts * Tamaki Suoh - The "Prince Charming" Type * Kyoya Ootori - The "Cool" Type * Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka - The "Loli-Shota" Type * Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka - The "Wild" Type" ("Strong and Silent" Type in the dubbed version) * Kaoru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil" Type * Hikaru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil" Type * Haruhi Fujioka - The "Natural" Type Tamaki Suoh With his good looks and princely charm, Tamaki is the titular President and most popular member of the Host Club, with a 70% request rate according to the club's true director, Kyoya. He enjoys being referred to as King or Tono, and personally recruited all of the other members, except for Haruhi. Although he persists in declaring that his affection for Haruhi is fatherly, he eventually realizes that he's in love with her. Kyoya Ootori Shrewd and calculating, Kyoya is known as the "Shadow King" because he controls it from behind the scenes, allowing Tamaki to serve as its figurehead and top draw. He and Tamaki, while very different in personality, are extremely good friends. He is the "mommy" of the Host Club. He is rarely seen with guests, probably because he devotes most of his time to keeping the other boys in line and making sure events run as planned. Kyoya handles the club's finances, arranging fundraisers such as selling the guests photos of the other members which he obtains without their knowledge. He claims he never does anything that will not benefit himself in some way but is, in fact, much nicer than he lets on; much of his cool facade comes from his drive to impress his father. Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin They are mostly known as the Hitachiin twins, "Little Devils," or "evil doppelgängers" (the last title only used by Tamaki). When hosting, they demonstrate an excessive brotherly love which borders on the incestuous, but which appeals to a large percentage of their clientele. Sometimes they play the "Which one is Hikaru?" Game, asking the guesser to tell them apart. Said game has only ever been won by Tamaki once (via intuition), but by Haruhi consistently. No one else had ever had Haruhi's keen insight, and her ability to identify them as independent and different people earns their respect and affection. The Host Club members are the first friends the twins have had apart from one another. Mitsukuni Haninozuka & Takashi Morinozuka Commonly known as Honey and Mori (respectively), these are the club's two eldest members. Honey is the only Club member smaller than Haruhi and although he is 18, he looks to be about six years old. The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for generations but after the clans were united by marriage, the master-servant relationship became familial, making Honey and Mori cousins. Despite this, Mori continues to watch out for Honey and is the only one able to control his boisterous personality; they share a relationship much like that of brothers. Honey is the "boy Lolita" of the club, who charms girls by being excessively cute, while Mori is the strong and silent type. After they graduate high school in the manga, they visit the club regularly to help entertain. Haruhi Fujioka Forced to join the host club after accidentally breaking an expensive vase, Haruhi is the only girl in the club; although when they first meet her, they mistake her for a gay boy. Gradually, each Host realizes (for different reasons) the truth. She reluctantly accepts an invitation to become a Host in order to work off the cost of the vase, continuing to disguise herself as a boy and over time, becoming a welcome and valued member. She is a "natural rookie" and attracts customers with her modesty. Haruhi even admits that she ejoys the romantic attention from girls. By the end of the manga, she has entertained over 200 guests. The six hosts love her dearly, in their various ways, and are shown to be extremely protective of her; she in turn grows deeply attached to each of them. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and possibly Mori and Kyoya each develop romantic feelings for her. In the anime, the romance is not explored, though in the manga it is revealed that Tamaki and she eventually marry. Other Members *Renge Houshakuji - The Host Club's self-proclaimed manager *Shiro Takaoji - The "naughty" type, Tamaki's apprentice *Ritsu Kasanoda - Mori's apprentice Customers Many of the hosts' regular customers feature or cameo in the anime and manga. Haruhi's customers *Kanako Kasugazaki *Renge Houshakuji *Ritsu Kasanoda *Momoka Kurakano *Kimiko Sakurazuka *Ruri Karasuma (烏丸　瑠璃) Tamaki's customers *Ayanokoji *Ayame Jonouchi *Megumi Kanoya *Tsubaki Kamigamo *Shiori Igawa (夷川 栞) *Honoka Kimiwada (君和田 ほのか) Kyoya's customers *Yuriko Aika (秋 鹿 百合 子) *Azusa Suwaki (州 胁 梓) Hikaru and Kaoru's customers *Haruna Usami (宇佐美 阳 菜) *Kozue Kitamikado (北 御 门 梢) Honey and Mori's customers *Reiko Kanazuki *Marika Mikamo (三 鸭 茉莉花) *Ayumi Munakata (宗 像 亜 弓) Mottos These are according to Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga: '' '''First Motto: '''Be strong, be dignified and be beautiful. '''Second Motto: '''Unending research is a guide for a good guy. Gallery 444px-Ouranchart.jpg Ouran.jpg Ouranstars.jpg Episode2-02.png Episode1-08.png Ouran1.png Ouran9.jpg Benibarafans.jpg Triosobs.jpg fullcontingent.jpg Inthecarriage.jpg Ouranland.jpg Sevenhosts.jpg Ouranrg4.jpg ohshc1.jpg Themes Throughout the series in both the anime and the manga, the Host Club regularly engages in cosplay, which is wearing costumes to resemble particular characters from well-known pop media sources. They also conduct events with "themes" and/or host events in which they wear special, or matching, garb. Some of these thematic events include: 1. '''A Southern Country' - This theme is seen in Episode 2 of the anime, The Job of a High School Host, and Chapter 2 of the manga. The male hosts wear Balinese royal garb and Music Room #3 is transformed into a lush, tropical jungle with the temperature of the room reflecting the humidity and heat of such a place. Tamaki gets the idea from a travel brochure on Bali given to him by Kyoya. Baliphotobook.jpg cosplaybali.jpg canuseethis.jpg Episode2-04.png honeyandmori.jpg matchingoutfits.jpg twincestmoment.jpg 2. Garden Tea Party - This theme is seen in Episode 3 of the anime, Beware the Physical Exam, and Chapter 4 of the manga. Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins appear as cafe waiters while Mori, Honey and Haruhi wear yukatas. The host club conducts their event in an outdoor garden. Kyoya holding a cherry blossom.png Flowerviewing.jpg Sopeaceful.jpg courseselection.jpg inbloom.jpg whatdaddy.jpg soonerorlater.jpg Gardenparty.jpg 2a. The Dance Party - While not a theme, per se, the hosts appear in dressy outfits, including Haruhi who is later made to dress up like a girl. The Dance Party occurs at the end of Beware the Physical Exam. welcomeguests.jpg mylittlelambs.jpg showenthusiasm.jpg athtedance.jpg fancytunahere.jpg dancepartygrp.jpg fancytunaorder.jpg lovelyharuhi.png 3. Japanese Traditional '- This theme is seen in the Episode 4 of the anime, ''Attack of the Lady Manager, and Chapter 3 of the manga. The hosts are all dressed in kimonos designed by the twins' fashion-designer mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin. The Music Room is adorned with traditional Japanese decorations. Kinomocosplay.jpg Sandalon.jpg Kyoya and Haruhi in kimono.png Welcome.jpg harukimono.jpg flirtingwithdisaster.jpg kyouyakimono.jpg hosttrickery.jpg 4. 'An Arabian Palace '- This theme is seen in the Episode 6 of the anime, The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type, and Chapter 6 of the manga. The music room is turned into an Arabian palace with Tamaki dressed as an Arabian sheik while the rest of the Hosts dress as Arabian traders and warriors. Areyoutheking.jpg Episode 6 tamaki.png Episode 6 host club theme.png As arabian servants.png 5. '''Brave Knights - This theme is shown in the Episode 9 of the anime, A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy. The male hosts wear colorful armor and musketeer ensembles, but the room remains plain. cosplayknights.jpg huh.jpg twinreactions.jpg rogueknight.jpg 5a. The Hostess Club '- This secondary theme is also seen in Episode 9 of the anime, ''A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy. Except for Mori who wears the garb of a cavalier, all of the other male hosts are decked out in ball gowns and full makeup. In the manga, the twins and Honey are the only ones dressed as girls. Tamaki calls this "The Sweetie Campaign" designed to convince Haruhi to stay at Ouran Academy. bigsistamaki.jpg mamaootori.jpg bigsishoney.jpg bigbromori.jpg bigsiskao.jpg The Hostess Club.jpg bigsishika.jpg 6. Law Enforcement''' - This theme is seen in Episode 11 of the anime, Big Brother is a Prince. The hosts all wear uniforms from various police groups and ranks. The music room lacks decoration except for what seems to be an interrogation room set up, where Haruhi is cross-examined by Kyoya. policecosplay.jpg glassescharacter.jpg disbelief.jpg bookworm.jpg theresnoway.jpg morihoney.jpg 7. The Heian Era - This theme is shown in the Episode 14 of the anime, Covering the Famous Host Club. The hosts are dressed in ensembles from the Heian era of Japanese history. The event is held, once again, in an outdoor garden made to look as it might have appeared during the Heian era. haruhirelaxing.jpg cosplaykimono.jpg werenotdoingit.jpg fangirls.jpg stream.jpg puppyeyes.jpg 8.'' Halloween Vampires '- This theme is seen in Episode 21 of the anime, Until it Turns into a Pumpkin. The male hosts are dressed as elegant vampires and the music room features Halloween decor. tamakivamp.jpg kyoyavamp.jpg twinvamps.jpg honeymorivamp.jpg 9. '''The Edo Era - This theme is seen in the Episode 22 of the anime, Mori-senpai Has an Apprentice. The music room is decorated to look like the Ikedaya Inn, which is a famous place in samurai history. The hosts all wear matching samurai garb and forehead protectors, with Tamaki dressed as the leading shinsengumi warrior. shinsengumitama.jpg swooningfans.png Curiousharu.png samuraibrotherlylove.jpg Theyagree.png intruderaleryt.jpg apprentice.jpg 10. 'The Ouran Fair '- This theme is seen in Episode 25 of the anime, The Host Club Declares Dissolution. The hosts wear two different formal outfits - the first being matching serving outfits with vests and bowties, the second being matching tuxedos with tailcoats. The event takes place in the Central Salon of Ouran Academy which is open to the general public during the fair. charmingmom.jpg fairwork.jpg kyoyalaptop.png hearingthenews.jpg complaining.jpg reprimand.jpg 11. '18th-Century French Nobility '- This theme is seen in Episode 26 of the anime, This is Our Ouran Fair. All of the hosts except Tamaki appear as 18th century French nobility for the final day of the Ouran Fair. Haruhi's costume has her dressed as a girl. ouranfinale.jpg dancewhoney.jpg harutakadance.jpg haruhikadance.jpg harutamadance.jpg kyoharudance.jpg savingtama.jpg decisiontime.jpg Category:Clubs Category:Ouran Academy